No More Moving
by Tears of glitter n' pain
Summary: Grace enters a new town, and finds out that she must stay with grandparents while she is in high school. Her parents travel the the world for photography, and she enters a new realm with guys. Her first day and she actually goes home with one of the twins... OOOOOOOOOOOOOO heh R


PREFACE

Ever since I was young I have been moving all over the place. There was never been a designated place in which I live, and because of the moving I have very little friends and a wide range of languages that I can speak. It's always lonely because I am an only child, and my parents are always busy with their wide world photography businesses.

This year is a little different though, I'm starting high school and my parents decided to give me a stable time of education. The moving has always kept us away from our family so they are sending me to live with my mother's mom in London. My parents never gave me the option to opt this, she just decides things. So many years to be apart from my parents, and they are okay with it. The frustration will eventually subside, but these are a teens rebellious time, so don't blame me if I do things irrationally for the better or for the worse…

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

The smell of the air was different, I mean I've been here before, of course, but never stopped or anything. My mother smiled at me as she shoved me in a Taxi and left me for another four years. I pouted in the car, and refused to talk to her the whole time while she told me how much she would miss me. The Taxi driver was relieved when he could finally pull away from the curb of the train station.

The ride took fifteen minutes but seemed like an hour or so. An old couple was sitting on a bench as we stopped in front of the house. They stood up and my mouth dropped. They were not as old as I thought they were, they looked to be in there fifties. As I got out of the Taxi they hurried over to me, and gave me a tight hug, the Taxi driver rushed to get my stuff out of the trunk and left in a hurry.

The conversations were awkward because they're strangers to me, and I have absolutely nothing in common with them. They fixed supper that night, but I wasn't hungry enough to eat, and the thought of a permanent school made my stomach churn. I can't say that I didn't like moving around all the time, I loved seeing the new sceneries, but the friend part was disappointing. The room they designed for me had a twin sized bed with light orange and light blue bedding. The walls were painted a soft pink, and just a wooden dresser and random pictures on the wall.

I fell asleep annoyed with all the colors; did they think I was eight? In the morning I woke up to the smell of sausage and eggs, and hurriedly got dressed into my uniform. I prepped my hair and make – up, and sat down at the table shoveling my mouth with food. I looked up, and my grandparents were staring at me in awe.

"Do you normally eat like that?" My smile widened.

"No, I'm just really hungry, sorry," I said and ran out the door with my book bag.

The school was only six blocks away from the house, and I didn't want to waste their time. As I walked into the school courtyard there were all these cliques. My smile shifted as I stood alone waiting for the bell to ring so people could go inside. I felt like there were eyes on me, but I didn't want to see their looks. I was always shorter than people, and my skin was always pale, especially with my black hair and soft big green eyes.

Just as I leaned against the building the girls started squealing and huddling around a group of guys while the other guys murmured to their own groups. I slid to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest wanting the bell to ring soon. I looked up at the sky, and a figure blocked my view.

"A lady never belongs on the ground," he smiled with an outstretched hand.

Rejecting his hand I stood up and turned away. His smile faded and he frowned sorrowfully.

"Where are you from?"

"Nowhere and everywhere," I said, and looked at him in his dark brown eyes. He was much taller than an average person, making me look even shorter and making my dislike towards him even stronger.

He smiled, "Well, I hope you have a good time in this school. Which class are you in?"

"I'm in S-1," I replied brightly.

"You are in my younger brother's class; he's a little bit of a rebel so watch him for me, okay?"

Just then there was ruckus with girls screaming and looking up. A muscular figure landed right next to us, and stood up strongly. The two guys looked at each other, and glared while I stood there awkwardly. The older guy grabbed my hand and pulled me next to him.

"Brother, this is a new transfer student in your class, welcome her politely."

I was pissed, what right did this guy have to touch me? Pushing his hand away I walked closer to the brother.

"Nice to meet you, now leave me the hell alone."

A girl stepped forward, and slapped me, "what right do you have to speak to them like that?"

My expression didn't change, but my body position did. "I don't care what rights I have so don't touch me," I yelled. My fist went up, and I jumped on her as she started screaming.

"Get this monkey off me," she yelled.

Big hands grabbed me, and lips were pressed to mine. My eyes widened as I felt the softness and tasted the taste of cherries. My first kiss was stolen by a stranger because of my actions. The rebellious guy stood back up, and left me paralyzed in my footsteps. The bell rang and everyone walked around me while bumping into me. Slowly I walked to class as I heard the tardy bell ring. The teacher glared at me as I opened the door without a pass.

"We've already done introductions so you get the honor of standing in front of the class to do yours."

I grimaced, "My parents are photographers, and they didn't want me traveling with them anymore since I'll be in high school, so I'm living here for a while, and I already hate it. Now where do I sit?"

The teacher pointed to the seat next to the girl that mouthed off to me. She smiled as I sat down, but frowned when I instantly raised my hand. "I can't see back here. You people drink too much milk." I got moved to the front, and instantly frowned, and I can never win, I was now stuck by the kiss stealer. During lunch I ran outside to breathe in the fresh air, I couldn't stand staying indoors all day. Slowly I fell asleep under a tree that was slowly losing its leaves.

Quickly I woke up to find this guy sitting next me staring at something, and then I noticed his camera. I slowly sat up to see what he was looking at, and noticed the storm clouds slowly moving towards us, and hopped up.

"Hey what's your name?"

He didn't even look at me, "Daniel, and you?"

"Grace," I whispered as I heard the soft rumbling approaching.

He broke contact with the sky, and looked at me. "You slept a long time. School's already over, and as you can see the sun is setting." Sighing, I got up and brushed my clothes off. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

He looked at me, "You want me to answer that?" His eyes looked weird so I ignored it, and walked towards the gate. "See you tomorrow, weirdo." The light suddenly lit up brightly, and a_ CRA-BOOM_ filled the air. I stopped dead in my tracks, and my knees hit the ground.

"Grace," Daniel yelled, and was right in front of me before I knew it. Lightning and thunder, the biggest thing I was afraid of during a storm. The rain started to pour over our heads, and Daniel covered me with his jacket. My eyes stared at the sky as I trembled violently. He picked me up, and ran fast. His hair stuck to his face, and the water dripped on me from his face.

I closed my eyes and listened to his hard breathing and footsteps. Until all of a sudden it stopped except for his hard breathing. Opening my eyes I saw him looking at me with a worried expression as he sat me down on a soft sofa. Looking around I was in a small nice house that was well kept, and full of nice photographs, one was my mothers. I averted my eyes to my still shaking hands, and engulfed in silence.

"You're scared of Thunder storms?" I shook my head in disagreement trying to ignore the booms. Another crashing boom sent me trembling, and making a tear escape. His arms wrapped around my body, but he was so cold that he made me shiver even more. He let me go, and gave me an apologetic smile. Before I knew it he was taking off his shirt, and I immediately looked at other things.

"Follow me," he ordered as he started walking down a hallway. He threw his soaked shirt in a bucket, and turned into what I assume to be his room. He opened a drawer and gave me a shirt, and some shorts. My clothes weren't as wet as his, but they were still damp. "You can take a shower first, and I'll wait in the living room. I nodded, and walked to the bathroom where I indulged myself in hot water.

I put my undergarments back on and slid the shorts on. They fell right off of me, and had no draw strings to adjust them. I frowned, and pulled the shirt on over my head, it went a little below my knees. His shirts were so long, and they smelled really good. I carried my wet clothes and the shorts into the living room, and smiled. "Your shorts don't fit me." He laughed a little bit, and took my clothes and the shorts. "I'll wash your clothes with mine," he said, and shut himself in the bathroom. I was alone in a house with a guy I had just met today, and knew nothing except his name.


End file.
